Prospects of nanotechnology in bioengineering depend on a capability of imaging and manipulating matter at the molecular and atomic level. The proposed effort seeks to develop a technology for parallel manufacturing of a new generation of carbon nanotube scanning probes with atomic resolution, extended lifetime, superior crash-resistance, and potential for chemical and biological mapping. The approach is based on templated synthesis of aligned carbon nanotubes arrays. Self-organized nature and compatibility of nanotemplates with silicon microfabrication technology enable parallel alignment and precision positioning of carbon nanotubes, as well as their integration into the process of scanning probes microfabrication. Phase I will demonstrate the proof-of-concept. Phase II will optimize the technology, build and test prototype carbon nanotube probes. Phase III will commercialize the technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Proposed technology can potentially enable new generation of probes for high resolution high aspect ratio scanning probe microscopy and manipulation. Potential area of applications include bioengineering nanotechnology, health science, materials science, information technology, semiconductor manufacturing, etc.